Absent
by SoSheWaltzes
Summary: One mysterious night in Danville Phineas Flynn takes his last steps into his back yard. Now, ten years later Ferb is determined to find out what happened to his brother all those years ago. Where IS Phineas and will Ferb ever find him?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story guys! Please let me know what you think! Thanks!

* * *

><p>June 1, 2012.<p>

_The night is hot, hotter than a usual late-spring evening. Hot, and uncomfortable. The air thick with moisture and difficult to breathe in. A noise punctured the thick, warm, darkness. _

Blap-whip. Blap-whip. Blap-whip.

_Phineas Flynn climbed out of his bed and wandered out into the back yard to see what was happening in the back yard he looked forward to spending so much time in that summer. _

June 1, 2022.

Ten years! Ten whole years since Ferb Fletcher had seen his brother. Ten years since the night he'd woken up to see his brother's empty bed. Ten years since his whole world had changed. He climbed out of bed, quietly running a hand through his thick green hair and sighed.

"You're quiet this morning," his wife said... tossing brown hair out of her face and smiling at him. "Talk to me."

He shook his head, not right now. He bit his lip and moved to the closet slowly dressing. Finally turning towards his wife and capturing her in a deep kiss. Her swollen belly hard and pressed between them. He lowered his hand gently running it over his child he smiled slowly... he couldn't wait to meet her.

"I think today's the day," his beautiful wife said, exhausted and weak looking. "Take me to the hospital."

Like a ton of bricks everything washed over him. He nodded slowly. "I wish I knew where Phineas was, I don't want him to miss this."

"I know." She told him gently. "It's been ten years now, hasn't it?"

"Yes," Ferb lowered his head. "He's missed everything."

"I know." She slowly pressed another kiss to his lips, "Take me to the hospital. It's time we met our daughter."

Ten hours later, a short delivery for sure, Ferb sat beside his wife's bed holding his baby daughter. Her green curls pressed to her forehead, he gently moved it to the side. She looked like her mother but with his bright green locks. Something, he admitted, he'd hoped she would avoid. Still, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

A nurse came in quietly trying not to wake Vanessa. She smiled at father and daughter, "I'll need to file the certificate. What will you call her?"

Ferb thought for a moment studying his sleeping wife's form. Finally he said, "Fiona Fae Flynn-Fletcher."

"That's lovely," the nurse comments. Obviously not believing what she was saying. Ferb shook his head, his wife and he liked the name. That was what mattered, not this woman's opinion.

He had barely managed to shoo the impolite nurse from the room when his mother walked in. Linda Flynn-Fletcher grinned from ear to ear as she rushed into the room. Wrapping both arms around Ferb and the baby and kissing them both fiercely.

"She's beautiful!" Linda said. Laurence pointed out Vanessa's sleeping form and she tried to quiet her excitement.

Vanessa, who had awoken anyway, shifted and quietly agreed. "I'm just glad she didn't get my dad's nose!"

They all laughed even baby Fiona squealed her approval.

Slowly their families all trickled in and out. A newly pregnant, and very sick, Candace stopped briefly with Jeremy and their two little ones in tow. Vanessa's father, mother, and uncle. Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and their friends all came and went. Perry, old and frail, was even carried in briefly. The only presence missing was Phineas. A pattern the group had gown painfully used to in the last ten years.

Ferb grimaced as he thought how angry he was at Phineas for being gone for so many years. He honestly had no idea where he was or why he was gone... who was he to hate a brother he wasn't even sure was still alive.

_I'll find out_. He promised himself. _Fiona will know her uncle if I can help it. _


	2. Chapter 2

Here's your new chapter! Can't wait to see what you all think! I hope you can all enjoy and pleas ask questions/guess what you think's going to happen. Oh, and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>June 3, 2022.<p>

The days had passed more quickly than Ferb expected. The baby ate, slept, and put up with visitors. He and Vanessa worried, fretted, and put up with visitors. It was time for him to get back to work though, and that meant it was time for life to go back to normal. Well, as normal as possible with a little baby at home. Vanessa wouldn't be returning to work for a few more weeks.

Fortunately for Ferb his job was very forgiving. He was a physicist, though still the junior of his department, and that meant much of his work was spent doing research from his home lab. The job also meant that he had a bit more financial freedom than a lot of men his age. That and the money he and Phineas had made together the Summer of 2011.

At 23 years old he was a well-established young man, and looking forward to the life he'd set out for himself. The only trouble was not knowing where Phineas was. They weren't blood but they were brothers and his absence was felt daily.

Ferb kissed his girls gently, saying a silent prayer he didn't wake Fiona and headed down-stairs. After a quick goodbye note to Vanessa, something he did every time he left the house, he grabbed his car keys and went for the door.

After stopping momentarily at his office to pick up his list of assignments for the week and grab the research paper he needed to finalize he headed to the library. Six hours later he'd re-read every single newspaper article and public record connected to Phineas' disappearance and still didn't have a single clue. It just didn't make any sense. They woke up that morning and he was gone! If it weren't for the strange damage to the tree in the back yard (which he still wasn't sure was even related) he would think Phineas had vanished from his own bed.

Deciding to go and check out the back yard one more time he headed for home. Might as well take the baby with him and let Vanessa get some quiet for a while, his mother would love the chance to spend some time with her. When he got Fi, as they'd been calling her, they were both sleeping soundly. The house was spotless and there was a sandwich and a note waiting for him on the counter. The note warned him not to get used to that kind of treatment but to enjoy anyway. He smiled, collected Fi, and penned another short note to his wife—something he never failed to do.

When they arrived at his mom and dad's place Linda, as expected, rushed over and absolutely gushed over the baby. "I swear Ferb, honey, she's grown already!" "So beautiful, she looks just like her mom." "And that green hair! I never expected her to get that form you!" "Are you guys going to have another? Tell me you'll give her a brother or sister."

"Mom," Ferb gently told her. "She's only two days old. Let us enjoy her for a while before you start planning our family future for us. Okay?"

"You never were one to talk, were you dear?" He laughed. He hadn't had a choice but to talk to her more since Phineas vanished. She needed him as much as, or more perhaps, he needed her.

"Ma, I'm going to look out back," he changed the subject.

"Ferb you need to let it go," she said, taking in a deep breath. "He's not coming back."

He didn't answer just turned and headed out back. He was struck by a wave of memories as he made his way out back. The roller coaster. The plata-posterior. The Chez Platypus. Isabella's constant, "Whatcha doin?" And there was Perry, young and just as boring as ever. All the times their inventions vanished—just like Phineas had.


End file.
